Friday the 13th Part 13: The Victorious Murders
by 13matthi
Summary: Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Trina decided to camp out at Camp Crystal Lake, but things take a turn for the worse when Jason Voorhees shows up, can Tori and her friends escape with their lives or will Jason kill them all?


Friday the 13th Part 13: The Hollywood Arts Massacre

*I Don't Own Victorious or Friday the 13th*

 _One Weekend Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie decided to go camping, why? Because they wanted to, oh and Trina tagged along to much to their displeasure, so the gang of friends got ready for their camping trip and set off to a place called Crystal Lake on Friday that weekend, Friday the 13th. Little did some of them know, Crystal Lake, has a dark past, but they'll find out soon enough._

At Crystal Lake

Beck arrived with his friends in the RV then they all get out

"So this is Crystal Lake?" Beck says as he takes a look at the campsite

"Yep" Jade says

"Hey look, aren't those cabins?" Robbie points to two cabins

"Oh yeah, this used to be a campsite run by counselors until a psycho killer named Jason killed them and all the campers a couple decades ago, then they closed the campsite down" Jade says

"What?" Robbie said

"Oh please" Tori says not believing the story about Jason "Jade's just trying to scare us"

"What? You don't believe me?" Jade says

"I do" Cat says as she plays with her red hair

"Guys come on, Jade is just trying to scare us" said Tori

"Fine, believe what you want, but this camp is closed down" Jade said

"Well whatever, we have this whole place to ourselves" Andre says as he pulls out his camping gear from the RV

"Hey, where's Trina?" Tori asks looking around for her sister

"I think she went to take a waz" said Jade

"Come on, let's go set up" said Beck

Later at night

Tori and her friends are gathered around a fire

"Hey, you guys wanna hear a scary story?" Jade asks her friends

"I don't like scary stories" Cat says

"Come on, it's not that scary" Jade says knowing exactly what she's going to talk about

"You promise?" Cat says

"Yeah" Jade lied

"So what's the story?" Andre asked

"A few years ago, there was a group of kids, kinda like us, they camped out here at this camp, one day a killer by the name of Jason Voorhees terrorized those kids" Jade gets up

"What did he do?" Cat asked

"Oh, he came to this very camp, he killed the counselors, one" Jade walks behind Robbie who hides his face behind Rex "By one" Jade says as he walks behind Andre trying to make him jump "By one" Beck and Tori roll their eyes as Jade walks past them "They say, Jason is unstoppable, no one can kill him, because he keeps coming back, year after year, and he kills more and more" Jade makes Trina jump "If you hear this sound, ch, ch, ch, ah, ah, ah, that means, he's closing in, and when he finds you" Jade starts creeping up on Cat "You know what happens"

"Wh-What?" Cat asks shaking

"HE GETS YA!" Jade yells making Cat jump and scream

Jade laughs as she sit back down

Tori and Beck look unamused by Jade

Cat sits back up after being scared by Jade

"You should've seen your face" Jade says to Cat

"It wasn't that scary" Cat says

"Then why were you almost in Robbie's lap?" Jade asks

"Knock it off Jade" Tori says as she stands up

"What you gonna do about it Vega" Jade says as she stands up

Beck stands up to stop Jade and Tori from fighting

"Hey, let's calm down, we're all here to have a fun weekend, not kill each other ok?" said Beck

"OK" said Tori

"Fine" Said Jade

Tori and Jade sit down

Cat still looks freaked out

"Relax Cat, Jason isn't gonna come out and get you" Andre says

"Yeah, it's just some stupid thing that Jade made up to scare us" said Tori

"You really don't believe me do you?" Jade says

"No, why should I?" said Tori

"Fine, don't believe me" Jade says backing off

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a waz" Trina says getting up

"You can't do that" Robbie says

"Why not?" said Trina

"If you go into the woods, the killer might get you"

"There is no killer" said Tori

"Exactly" said Trina

"One of the basic rules of Horror Movies is never go in the woods alone especially at night" said Robbie

"True, so have fun Trina" said Jade

"Jade!"

"See ya" Trina walked off to the woods

"You think she's gonna be OK?" Cat asked

"She'll be fine, there is no killer" said Tori

"Yeah, what's gonna happen, she takes a waz then Jason shows up and kills her?" said Andre

In the woods

Trina walks up to a tree when she hears a sound "Hello?" No one answers so she shrugs it off then when she finishes doing her business she turns around and a hand grabs her by the throat

Back at the fire

Trina's scream is heard from the woods alarming Tori and the gang

"Trina!" Tori yells as she and her friends stand up

Back where Trina was doing her business

Tori and her friends find Trina's body stabbed repeatedly face first on the ground

"Trina!" Tori shrieks horrified at the sight of her sister dead in front of her

"Oh so you believe this could be real?" Jade says to Tori

"Oh please like my sister is smart enough to fake this" said Tori

"Good point" said Jade "So you believe me now?"

"I guess you were right OK? I'm sorry" said Tori as she puts her hands to her head

"What are we gonna do?" Cat asked feeling terrified

"We gotta call help" said Andre

"Yeah, let's go" said Beck

Back at the campsite

Tori and her friends look for their phones but they're nowhere to be found

"Oh man!" Tori says "Where are they?" Said Tori

"Did we bring them?" Cat asked

"No! Because Tori said" Jade mocks Tori's voice "Let's not bring any modern technology so we can get closer to nature"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said to Jade

Robbie screams

"Robbie!" Tori yelled as the girls run to the fire pit

When the girls arrive to the firepit they find Robbie holding Rex who's been ripped into pieces

"Wow" Jade says almost amused

"REX!" Robbie yells

Andre and Beck run up

"What happened?" Andre asked

"Oh" said Beck

"That monster" Robbie cries "We've gotta get out of here"

"We can't" said Beck

"Why not?" asked Tori

"The tires of my truck have been slashed" said Beck

"What?" said Tori

"Yeah" said Beck

"Well that's inconvenient" said Tori

"Yeah no kidding" said Beck

"Umm guys" Jade says tapping Tori's shoulder then she points to the woods

Everyone looks to the forest and Jason appears

Jade, Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie run screaming as Jason walks towards them

Jade kicks the cabin door open then the six of them get in and then Beck locks the door behind him

"Upstairs" said Tori pointing to a set of stairs

Jason throws a spear through the door as Tori and friends run up the stairs

"A spear?" says Robbie

Jason's hand goes through the door and grabs the door handle and turns it as Tori and her friends run to a room in the upstairs hallway

"Jump out!" says Tori

"Are you crazy?!" asked Andre

"Do you wanna die?" asked Tori

"Not really" said Andre

"Let's go" said Tori

Beck jumps out the window first then Cat who is caught by Beck then Andre jumps out followed by Jade then Tori

"Oh dear" Robbie says as his shirt gets caught by the corner of the window "Darn it" Robbie looks back as Jason makes his way to the room "Go on without me!"

"What?!" says Tori

"He's making his way towards me" Robbie says "GO! Save yourself!"

"NO!" Cat yells

"It's always the nerdy one or the black guy that dies first in these movies" Robbie yells

"Hey" said Andre

"GO!" Robbie says then he looks back as Jason appears at the door way wielding his sword "RUN!"

"Robbie, you're a true hero" said Jade "COME ON!" Jade yells as she runs away

"We'll never forget you man" Beck says as he leads Cat, Andre and Tori away

Robbie tries to get his shirt free from the corner of the window but Jason grabs him, shoves his fist in Robbie's mouth and rips Robbie's throat out killing him

In the woods

Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat and Beck stop and catch their breaths then Cat breaks down in tears knowing Robbie is probably dead

"Cat" Tori says concerned

"It's going to be OK" said Jade feeling concerned

"No it's not, Jason's gonna kill us all" Cat said crying

"No he's not, not if we find a way to get out of here" said Beck

"It's gonna be hard" said Jade

"Why? Does he somehow know where we are" said Tori

"Somehow" said Jade

"Huh?" said Tori

"He's able to hunt us down, I don't know how, all I know is he's a walking, unstoppable killing machine" said Jade

"What is he after anyway?" said Andre

"Us, duh" said Jade

"Why? What did we do?" asked Cat

"Nothing, except come here" said Jade

"What do you mean except come here, is this place like cursed or something?" Beck asked

"Yeah, pretty much" said Jade

"Oh" said Beck

"Hey, Beck, doesn't your RV have spare tires?" Tori asked

"Yes, why?" said Beck

"What if we head back to the campsite, get those tires, put them on your truck and get out of here" said Tori

"That would work, however, that crazy maniac, could still be there" said Beck

"He could be anywhere" said Andre

"Like over there" Cat Points to the left and Jason appears

Jade, Cat, Tori, Andre and Beck run screaming

After a few minutes of running and hiding Tori and her friends find their way back to the campsite then they enter the second cabin

"OK, we need to find something to fight Jason off with" said Tori

"Why would there be anything?" said Jade "This place is abandoned"

"I don't know maybe" Tori gets cut off by Cat's squeal of joy

"Look, a baseball bat" Cat says as she walks up with a baseball bat

"I'll be taking that" Jade says taking the baseball bat

"Hey" Cat says feeling a bit hurt by Jade taking the baseball bat

"Come on, I'll help you find something" Tori says to Cat

"Kay Kay" Cat says as she walks away with Tori

Andre and Beck find some explosives in a shed outside

"Whoa" Andre says with amazement

"Yeah, you could have a firework show with these things" said Beck "Or….kill Jason"

"Yeah" Andre says "Now we're talking"

Back in the cabin

Tori and Cat find a couple rifles in a closet with some ammunition

Tori grabs a gun "These will work"

"Yeah" Cat says as she goes to grab a gun

"Maybe you shouldn't be carrying one around" Tori says

"Why?" Cat asked

"Because, I'm afraid you might accidentally shoot one of us" said Tori

"I won't" Cat said

"Eh, you might, accidently" Tori said as she takes the second rifle "It's not that I don't trust you, I just, don't want you getting yourself hurt"

"But I"

"Hey Vega! Find anything!" Jade asked

"Yeah, we found these rifles" said Tori

"Perfect, give me on" said Jade

"Uhh" Tori looked nervous about giving Jade a gun

"What? You think I'll shoot you or something?" Jade asked

"Well" Said both Cat and Tori

"Yeah you're right you probably should keep those" Jade said

Beck and Andre walk in with some explosives

"Hey guys look, we found some explosives" Andre said

"Wow" said Tori

"I think we may have found our way to beat Jason" said Beck

"Umm, maybe" said Jade sounding unsure

"Here" Tori gives Beck a gun

"Thanks" Beck says taking the rifle

"Come on" said Andre as he picks up the box of explosives but once Andre turns to the door a spear hits him straight through the chest

Tori, Jade, Cat and Beck gasp as Andre falls backwards onto the floor

"Andre!" Tori says in shock

Jade checks for a pulse "He's gone"

Beck aims his gun as he walks out of the cabin with the girls right behind him

"Oh should I get the explosives" Cat asked

"Forget them" said Jade

"OK"

Jason appears at the firepit

"It's Jason!" said Tori

Jason has another spear ready

"Girls start running, on the map I saw while we were heading up here, there's a lake, if there's a lake"

"Then there are are boats" says Tori

"Exactly, now go"

"What about you" said Jade

"Jade, I'm sorry about all the times we fought"

Jade's eyes widen "You wouldn't"

"On the count of three, you girls run"

"Beck, don't" Jade says realising what Beck's intentions are

"One, Two"

"NO!" Jade yells as Tori and Cat grab her

"THREE!" Beck yells as Tori and Cat take off running and Beck dodges a spear throw from Jason

"BECK!" Jade yells as Tori and Cat run through the forest with her

Beck looks back "I love you Jade" Looks at Jason "OK you freak, you wanna go, let's go" Beck starts shooting Jason which at first does knock him back "Burn in hell you murderous piece of crap!" Shoots Jason even after knocking him down, Beck runs out of ammo so he just looks at Jason for a couple of seconds then he turns to leave but at that second Jason sits up

Beck feels something isn't right so he turns around and that's when Jason stands up "What the heck?" Jason charges at Beck then swings his sword at him but Beck blocks with the rifle "Just stay down you bitch!" Kicks Jason in the privates but it doesn't effect him "What?" Jason breaks the gun then grabs Beck by the neck "Tori, Jade, Cat….I'm sorry" Beck gets stabbed through the stomach then sliced open then Jason throws Beck right into his own truck

In the woods

Jade is still screaming so Cat and Jade put her down then Tori slaps her across the face

"Calm down!" Tori yells as Jade holds the side of her own face feeling the sting of Tori's face "I'm sorry, but the way you're acting is not gonna help this situation, we need to stick together, cause if we don't Jason is gonna kill us the rest of us"

"Beck can handle himself" said Cat

"And what happens if that freak tears Beck apart then what?" asked Jade

"I don't know, but worrying about it, isn't gonna help, we care about Beck too, but also cared about Andre and Robbie as well, and look what happened to them! Because of Jason, our friends are dead"

"And we're just gonna run?" said Jade

"What?" said Tori

"We're just gonna run?" said Jade

"Well, yeah that's what Beck said to do" said Cat

"I know what he said! But how can we just let some psycho with a hockey mask get away with killing our friends, and Trina" said Jade

"I guess you have a point" said Cat

"So, do you girls really wanna run, or do you wanna find a way to kill this guy?" said Jade

"How do you kill this guy?" said Tori

"Yeah" said Cat

"Those explosives" said Jade "We go back, get those explosives, and blow that freak into pieces and send him into hell where he belongs"

"I suppose we could try" said Tori

"I'm in" said Cat

"Good, now let's go" said Jade

Back at the campsite

Tori, Jade and Cat have collected the explosives

"You sure this will work?" asked Cat

"It has to" said Jade "Otherwise, we'll have to run as fast as possible to the lake, get in the boat and get out of here" said Jade

"Got it" said Cat

"OK, ready" said Tori then she fires a flare gun into the sky "There, now he knows where we are"

"OK, the trap has been set?" asked Jade

"Yes, when Jason walks in, you'll set off the explosives and this area will become one big minefield and Jason will explode" said Tori

"Yep" said Jade "And it looks like he wasn't to far, I want you to to hide"

"OK, come on Cat" said Tori as she takes Cat by the hand and then the two hide behind the truck

Jason appears before Jade

"Hello Jason" Jade says as Jason walks into the minefield then much to Tori and Cat's surprise Jade walks a couple inches closer

"What's she doing?" said Cat

"She's gonna get herself caught in the explosion, what is she thinking" said Tori

Cat goes to yell at Jade but Tori covers Cat's mouth before that happens

Jade points her gun at Jason "Jason, say hello to mother" Jade shoots the ground setting of the explosives which seem to incinerate Jason but the explosion knocks Jade into the ground

"Jade!" Tori yells as she and Cat run to her side

"Are you OK?" Cat asks as Tori carefully rolls Jade onto her back

Jade chuckles as her body is revealed to have been horribly burned by the explosions

"Oh my god" said Tori

Cat looks away not wanting to see Jade looking like this way

"Why did you do that?" asked Tori

"What were you thinking?" asked Cat

"I wanted to take that freak with me" said Jade

"What? Why?" said Tori

"I was so mean to you guys, I never told you, I never told you that you were my friends" Jade begins to tear up

"Jade" said Tori

Jason begins to move as Jade cries "I'm sorry Cat, I'm sorry Tori, for every time I wasn't nice to you, you guys are my friends, you're my best friends" tears burn Jade's hot face as she cries

"Oh Jade" Tori says getting choked up

Cat notices Jason slowly getting up "Guys!" Points to Jason as he sits up

Tori and Jade see Jason sitting up

"What the heck?" said Tori

"Tori, take Cat and run as fast as you two can, get to the lake, get out of here, save yourselves" Jade says as she sits up

"No!" said Cat

"We can't just leave you" said Tori

"Look at me" said Jade "Do I look like I'm gonna make it? Now, I'm gonna by you some time" Jade and Jason start getting up at the same time "Go, NOW!" Jade yells

"OK" Tori says as she takes Cat by the hand "Come on Cat"

"Jade" Cat said with concern

"Don't worry about me, just get home safe" Jade said "Don't forget about me"

Tori and Cat nod then they take off running to the woods as Jade looks at Jason while picking up her gun

Jason looks at Jade who then grins at him "Jason, who killed my friends, you killed my boyfriend! BURN IN HELL!" Jade shoots Jason but he just walks towards her as she shoots him as she backs away shooting him "Just die, you voiceless piece of trash!" Jason grabs Jade's gun after she runs out of ammo "No" Jason crushes the gun then rips the rifle out of Jade's hand. Jade slaps Jason "Screw You" Jade says before Jason stabs her through the chest then drops her face first to the ground

Jason turns to the forest and marches after Tori and Cat

In the woods

Tori and Cat run as fast as they can as they make their way through the forest towards the lake

"Come on Cat" Tori yells frantically

"I'm scared Tori!" Cat screams

"I know me too!" yelled Tori

Jason speed picks up as he makes goes after Cat and Tori

Tori finds the lake "This way" she says leading Cat to the lake

"We made it!" Cat cheered

Tori sees a pier with a boat "There's a boat!" Tori cheered

"Yay!" Cat cheered

"Come on!" Said Tori then they head to the pier

"Wahoo, home free" Cat says then from behind Jason emerged from the forest

Tori looked behind to see Jason "JASON!" she yelled

Cat screamed in terror then Tori pushed Cat into the boat and started the boat from the pier

"What are you doing?" Cat asked

"Saving you!" Tori said

"What?"! Cat said as Jason makes his way to the pier "Get in the boat!"

"There's no time!" Tori yells as Jason puts his foot on the pier

"Don't be stupid!" Cat said

"I'm sorry" Tori said then Cat grabbed Tori and pulled her into the boat then started it up and the boat started moving right as Jason reached the end of the pier

"Cat, you saved us" Tori said

"See, I told you not to be stupid" Cat said then Tori hugs Cat

"Nice job" Tori said as she hugs Cat

"Thanks" Cat says

Jason stands on the pier as the boat rides off

"We did it!" Cat cheered

"Yeah!" cheered Tori then suddenly Jason disappears from the pier and a hand comes through the boat

Cat and Tori scream

"Tori!" Cat screamed

"Cat!" Tori screamed

Jason flips the boat over sending Cat and Tori into the water

Jason grabs Tori first then slices her neck with his sword

"NO!" Cat swims to shore as Jason follows her with Tori in his hand

On the Beach

Cat runs onto the beach then grabs the baseball bat which Tori picked up before leaving the campsite and runs to the woods as Jason gets to the shore then drops Tori's lifeless body onto the beach

Cat runs as fast as possible through the forest as Jason makes his way to the forest

"Trina, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Jade, Tori. They're all dead, I'm the only one left. Why? Why is this happening!" Cat says as she makes her way to the campsite

Jason makes his way after Cat while picking up speed

Cat looks back to see Jason making his way to her

"No, No!" Cat says as she gets to the campsite "This can't be happening" she sees the RV "The RV" Cat runs to the RV and goes inside then locks the door. Cat breathes heavily as Jason makes his way to the RV then begins to use his sword on the door of the RV

Cat screams as the sword creates dents in the door "NO!" Cat cries "I don't wanna die!" The door gets busted open right as Cat looked over at the window then Cat busted the window open with her baseball bat just as Jason got into the RV right but Cat managed to slide her small body through the window forcing Jason to exit the RV

Cat falls to the ground "OW" Cat says as she hits the ground but she gets up as Jason gets out of the RV "NO, stay away" she says swinging her baseball bat then with one swing of Jason's sword Cat's baseball bat is cut in half, Cat screams running away in terror

Jason goes after Cat who trips over Jade's body and before she can get up Jason gets closer to her

Cat rolls onto her back crying "Please don't kill me!" Jason grabs Cat by the neck then he stabs her through the chest killing her instantly, Jason stabs Cat repeatedly then he walks away

The End


End file.
